


Don't put your pantyhose in a twist!

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Stockings, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Don makes a discovery in a storage unit that would change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta. Still not an English speaker. Silly story! Art by the amazing Neat Tea!

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was his fault, to begin with. Don had been the one suggesting to go to the public storage, after the sale of the confiscated units. The stock not wanted by reseller was abandoned there and sometimes, from what they scavenged, Don could make something cool.

He had hoped for old computer or tv or any kind of old-fashioned appliance. He could use the part to do something else, whatever it was to fix or create a new invention or only to resell. When it was not useful, like some old vintage clown painting, Mikey was repainting the canvas and then, they asked April to try to sell it as well. Money has no odor as Emperor Vespasian had told and so, storage units and the dump were usual trips for them to make a living. But this time, Don regretted to have listened to Mikey and brought back the boxes.

The person having this unit must have been an old lady, who was keeping material memories of the once upon the time she was beautiful and was probably a burlesque dancer, considering how the items were flashy for the ’40s and ’50s. There were also boxes of loves letters, vintages clothes, wigs, pin-up pictures, and an old-fashioned vanity. She was now probably dead and so, his heir, if she had any, weren’t interest to keep alive slutty memories.

Mikey had suggested bringing back the steam truck containing the clothes and the wigs as ‘disguise’ for them. They were ninjas, Mikey had pointed out and mutant so, disguise was good to meddle in the shadow.

“Mikey, this is women items of clothing,” Donnie had deadpanned. “We are males. Moreover, there no way our shell fit in this,” he had said, looking at some red satin dress. “Could you imagine Raph in this?” he had asked, pointed out a lace corset.

“Maybe not Raph, but Leo, you and I could fit in! Definitively Leo,” Mikey had stated, with an excited grin showing him some sheer stocking. “He had these longs legs of his and some curves, you know!” he had concluded with a wink. ”I'm sure it won't be a waste!”

“Don’t touch it, Mike! Who knows which disease this woman could have!” Don yelled, repelling Mikey’s arm from him.

“Pff, I’m sure these boxes were there before the war! All bugs must have died. Tell me I’m right. Leo’s leg would look nice in those”

“Whatever,” Don had replied, rolling his eyes about the ‘before war’ comment who was a sloppy way to date something, since there were many wars in the twentieth century. He wasn’t understanding at all what Mikey meant by Leo's curve and didn’t give a damn. But Don knew better than to stay topside too long trying to argue with Mikey when his little brother was enthusiasm at this point. “If we don’t use them, I can use it as a rug I guess, after bleaching.”

“Are you crazy, Don?” Mikey had protested, indignant. “How could you make a rug from Ginger’s niceties?”  
“Who? Don asked, confused.

“I called her Ginger. Because she has red hair, see?” Mikey said, triumphantly waving an old picture, obviously a black and white one handpainted.

“Don’t give a name to a dead whore you didn’t even know,” Don snapped. Why he was always stuck with Mikey for this unit storage errand he wondered. Being a too long time with Mikey was driving him crazy.

“Don’t call whore people you don’t know about! Do whores have such great taste? I’m sure she was a very cool lady!”

Mikey was showing off under his nose some leopard pattern bra, exclaiming it would fit Don’s carnation and disgusted by whatever germ the thing could still have from their former owner, Don had yielded.

“Ok, let move but I'm ready to bet you a lifetime pizza, nothing in this box would be useful to me besides making rugs of them. After bleaching,” he added again, to make sure Mikey’s thick head get these underwear were dirty.

“A lifetime of pizza? Damn bro, I'm ready to bet that you will have some of these in your own room, put them by yourself on your bed table and not as a rug before one week! If I lose, I'm willing to get your face inked on my plastron!”

Don had raised an eyebrow. Mikey looked sure of himself and he hesitated a moment. But there was no way that he would use this panties, bra, and stocking, even less than now he got the opportunity to have his face on Mikey's chest. He had to get avenging from the last time he loses a bet and was forced to be Mikey’s Guinea Pig to test his new tattoo artist kit he got at his thirteenth birthday, two years ago. Since then, he got this weird purple stripes. Now he was used to it, but he still remembered it had hurt like a bitch and Mikey wasn’t looking like he was sorry at the time.

“I'm in!” he had exclaimed, with a handshake.  
  
There this night, carefree, sarcastic and sensible Donnie had died, replaced by a being he didn’t understand.

They had brought back the steamer truck to the lair and their other brothers had look at them. Raph had confiscated the pin-up pictures, probably burning them, to keep his little brothers pure and Leo had made endless jokes about the ‘lady job’ to have such fancy undergarment.

Then, Mikey and Leo had decided to have a sleepover, in Leo’s room. Don was fine, minding his own business, working on some upgrade from his last invention, with a few now and then glance at his titanium statue of himself, imagine this handsome face inked on Mikey’s plastron when Raph had asked him a favor.

“Could you please tell the kids is time to sleep?”

Don had given him an unimpressed look over his mug. He didn't even point out that at 15 and 17 years-old, Mikey and Leo weren’t kids. Neither than Leo and Donnie had the same age. For Mommy Raph, numbers and facts were pointless. Everything smaller than Raphael needed fierce protection. Don was probably in the bunch too, but he guessed that he had proved enough times to Raph that he wasn’t needing him for him to lower his hope to be listened to.

He had no soul to save.

“Are you not supposed to be something like an authority figure?” he had retorted. “What is the fucking point to make you the leader if you don’t are even able to make two brats respect curfew?”

“Well, I told them twice, that it was about to get very late for them, but they had so much fun…” Raph had explained, a little embarrassed.

Donatello had rolled his eyes in front of this Mommy bear display.

“What is on the table,” he had asked without looking at his helpless older brother, typing on his cell to watch Tesla stock.

“What if I do your chores this week?” Raph had proposed like Don had expected he would. Raph had the imagination of a pavement brick. He was always offering to do chores, but well, it fits well into Don's plan. This week, the bathroom was on his list and he wasn’t feeling like scrubbing the toilet. Well, he never did.

“A month,” Donatello had dropped idly, only because he always needed to end with an upper hand in bargaining.

“A month? But it would take you only five minutes to scare them enough to put them in bed?”Raph had protested.

“I’m not the leader. Tucking kiddo in bed isn’t on my payroll. Either you do yourself, or you do my chores or Leo and Mikey would start an unhealthy lifestyle and become thugs. They would sneak out of the lair while you are sleeping and smoke weed.”

There Raph was caught, and Donnie had barely restrained a smirk in front of Raph horrified face. Mikey and Leo, both innocent souls going bad was a recurrent nightmare from Raphael and he was probably regretting having confessed it to Don once.

“Okay, okay, alright!” Raph had yielded. “Just told them it's past 1:00 am and the curfew is supposed to be 12:30 am!”

Guilting Raph was so easy, Don and congratulated himself to have no ethical sense. Putting on bed Leo and Mikey would be a child play too. He would ask once, and then, just cut the power. Without light, in this sewers, his little brothers would have nothing to do but to go in bed obediently. Anyway, he was only doing that their own good. If Don wasn’t busy doing the chores or telling bedtime stories to brats, he would have more time to do security upgrade on the lair and doing a ShellDon 4.0.

He had walked through the main room and a stupid curiosity had prevented him to yell at them instead of walking on them.

“How the girls can put this without tearing it up?” Mikey had exclaimed loudly. “I don’t even have toenails and I just make a hole!”

“It’s all about grace, bro. Women wearing this stuff are sensual and elegant. Just try again with that in mind. It’s like a roleplay,” Leo had explained smoothly. “Imagine yourself like a gorgeous pin-up, doing modeling for a calendar to send to men at war.”

Don had made a sneer, picturing how grotesque his silly brothers must look like.

Yes, curiosity had taken over and he had glanced over the curtain of Leo’s bedroom door. How he regretted it and if he would have known how much it would weight on him after, he would have gone straight to cut the power.

Because since then, to his dismay, he wasn’t able to unsee it.

Leo was on his bed, sliding on sheer stocking, his long leg raised, with his foot pointed. Under the sheer black fabric, Leo's green skin was shining, and Don couldn't tell which was more standing out from the deep green to the smoky black from the nylon, but what he could tell was how the thin hosiery was enhancing Leo's long sculpted legs. Indeed, Leo's calf and thigh were doing curves. They were not two simple stick like Don's were. They were the finest legs that he had ever seen. They were like...enticing.

At the moment his mind spoke the word ‘enticing’, Don was enough creeped out to kick himself out of it and to stop damn staring at his bro putting feminine stocking. His first thought should have been to wrinkle his face in disgust to see his brothers wearing old clothes from the storage unit of a potential easy girl without having washed them before. But Donnie wasn't feeling like he should feel. He was grossed out because he was actually turned on by what he had seen, he turned his shell before getting caught, sneaking back to his own room.

Once there, he had tried to rationalize what he had just seen. It wasn't Leo who was attractive. It was sheer stocking. Human girl had a lot of sexy piece of clothing and it appears that his brother had a leg suited for pantyhose.

It was only strange, Donnie decided. He had only been surprised to find it less ridiculous that he had thought at first. He was maybe just tired and seeing things. With a good night of sleep, Donnie would forget about the event.

A good night of sleep had been easier to hope than actually have it. He only managed to fall asleep, after he had given in and beaten off on the sensual image of his brother in steer stocking to his greatest shame after having tried to hold back three hours.

It was only a one time deal, he had sworn, because the memory was still fresh in his mind. There was nothing wrong to jerk off on his brother once.

Well, three days later, the genius was still thinking about it, staring at Leo stretching his longs legs on the living room floor. Now, he couldn't help it but always picturing his brother with hosiery. He took a swing of his coffee, flushed but trying to hide it behind his mug. How the fuck he could forget about it when Leo was enough a bitch to even sneak in pantyhose in his dreams, never letting Donatello live it down. Why on Earth his subconscious was keeping this image in mind and was replaying in his dreams when he was already daydreaming about it at daytime? Damn Leonardo was everywhere and it was like this jerk had even shifted the way he was walking. There no way Leo was walking as a hoe on the catwalk like that before!

Maybe the pantyhose had messed with Leo as well and now, he couldn't kick out himself from his Pinup of January 1947 roleplay, Don had wondered.

Maybe, maybe he has a foot fetish, Don mused, looking at his platinum bust like it was the one from someone else. It was weird, but he knew some human were into this. Maybe any leg in the pantyhose would do him the same! Because of there no fucking way in hell that Donatello was attracted to Leonardo, the guy who was still dabbing years after the trend had started.

It wasn't only because Leo was his brother. Because, biologically speaking, Leo wasn't. But April was calling them 'the twins’ and so, for Don the impossibility of it was tenfold. Anyway, he wasn't gay, to begin with. Never he had looked at a human or any male mutant in this way. Never he had even looked at Leo this way before! It was only an annoying little brother, maybe less dumb than the other two but still a pain in the ass.

And now that Donnie thought about it, even if sex in book or movie could be interesting, he had never been tempted a bit to have sex by himself. The idea of touching and being touched or kisses had always made him gag. So why the fuck now he was only craving to stroke Leo's legs wearing pantyhose?

It was driving him crazy.

If Don wasn't rational, he would have said the pantyhose was cursed. The woman who had it had made a deal with the devils to make everybody looking at these stocking going mad by lust. It could have been a novel subject, but supernatural and fiction weren’t Don’s department. He was a scientist and therefore, he had to get more data and conduct experiments before making a hypothesis.  
  
First, he had to get his hand on these stocking.

It was more easy to say than do. Since the traumatic night, he hadn't seen theses damn stocking. He guessed that the pin-up box was either in Mikey's room or Leo's room. But Donnie never stepped in his brother's room, even less Mikey's one, a health hazard. But it was even more likely than the box was in Mike's room. To be positive he wasn't gay for his own so-called twin, Donnie was ready to enter in this germ breeding farm. His sanity was in stake.

Mikey was cooking, Raph doing dumbbell and last time he had checked Leo was reading. Usually, he was working in his lab at this time and so, the coast was clear. Nobody would look for him in Mikey’s bedroom.

He didn’t turn on the light to not arise attention and looked around him with the flashlight of his cellphone.

At first, he didn’t see the suitcase. Mikey’s room was messier than the city dump. Using the vice grip of his battle shell, he made his way in the room, and annoyed, he thought he had made a strategic mistake and the suitcase was in Leo’s room. Maybe his brother was liking the feeling of the thin fabric on his leather and maybe he was sliding them on his legs before going to sleep instead of pajamas. Maybe Leon was touching himself, running his hand on his thighs like Don had fantasized to do for three days straight. Maybe his brother was also excited by the soft sensation of the thin fabric on his skin and was jerking off with his other hand meanwhile….

Don ran a hand on his face. He couldn’t wait to be over this and to move on with his life. He had only a little experiment to do, and…

The light went on

“What are you doing?”Leo asked, startling him.

Busted and even worse, busted by the worse it could possibly be. While Donnie was pushing his brain to overdrive to find a credible lie without staring at Leo’s legs, April appeared out of nowhere, saving his life.

“Where is this suitcase you spoke to me about?” she asked and Don failed to keep a poker face when Leo pulled out the burgundy steam truck from under Mikey’s bed.

“Is there, April! Come into the living room with me! We will show you all of these cute things! Your drama club would be very glad to have it!”

Without looking to remember Donnie 's suspicious presence, they left Mikey bedroom, with the suitcase.

When Donnie's shock to have been caught faded, he realized what Leon mean. They would give the clothes to April and so, his brother would never try again the sheer black stocking and Don would never know! Keeping false erotics idea about his brother until his death wasn't tempting Don. He needed to know if it was only the pantyhose, a leg with pantyhose or specifically Leo's legs or he would turn insane. But for that, the nylon stocking must stay there.

Donnie stormed off Mikey's bedroom at the moment Leo was scattering the content of the suitcase on the ground and Raphael was there too, his big arms folded and a crimson blush on his face, probably because of the feminine underwear that his precious little brother Leon was playing with.

“Does Mikey know you want to give them to April?” Don asked in a voice he tried to keep neutral. “He would be mad. He was the one insisting for us to bring this luggage back.”

“Calm down, Dee. Mikey is the one having talked April over giving it to her. They need some new items of clothing in her drama club.”

“What will be the play? Moulin Rouge? The lover of Lady Chatterley?” Don sneered. “I was thinking we needed some disguise for our ninja team, you know?”

“Well, it could be useful if we needed to infiltrate a cat house…” Leo said with a smirk. “Raph could do a convincing mackerel.”

“Leo, don't make such jokes!” Raphael warned. “I was the one telling Mikey to clean his room. These accessories take too much place in Mikey's room and cross-dressing had been only a one night fancy. April's drama club would make better use of it.”

Don was about to tell the truck could be put in his lab, but he suddenly remembered his bet with Mikey. Besides, insisting to keep this stuff in his precious private place would look weird.

“Dinner is reaaaaady!” Mikey shouted, from the kitchen's door. “Oh, Ape you are there? I need to show you all these treasures. What you don't need, I will keep it for Halloween. I want to give a second life to this poor cutie stuff. Look at her,” Mikey exclaimed pulling out a picture he had kept of the former owner of the underwear. “Do you think she was a real ginger or it was dye? I called her like that, Ginger, by the way. Leo and I had made up her life a few nights ago. We even played some of the greatest moments she had in her lifetime.”

They walked all to the kitchen, chatting about silly stuff while Don was musing darkly about how to be sure April didn't take the sheer stockings. He couldn’t snatch them in front of everybody, neither protesting if April takes them without looking like having a weird kink for cross-dressing of a feet fetish. But either of them was preferable to lust to his own brother.

After the dinner, he watched April and Leo making comment on each item of clothing, some admirative, but most of them sarcastic, while Mikey was defending Ginger’s honor like she was his maiden daughter. Usually, Don would be have been the sassiest of them but his mind turned blank, while April was making her choice.

“Wow, these sheer stockings look pretty sturdy! The only time I try to wear some, I made a run in them!”

Donatello tried to compel his heart to calm down. He wasn’t excited by the prospect that Leo could possibly show April how to put them on. He wasn’t. Well, he was a little, he could admit it but only for science.

He really needed to know what had turned him on that much the last time.

But at his great disappointment, Mikey had chosen to do the demo, putting on the nude colored pantyhose. Then, he chastised himself to be disappointed. It was what he wanted, right? To determine if Leo was the one making the difference.

At this question, he got quickly an answer. There was nothing as ridiculous as Mikey in pantyhose, almost ten inches too long and with already a long run in it.

“Damn, you see? How women could pay for this nylon shit?” Mikey cursed and Raph snapped at him to watch his language in front of a lady.

“Pff, did you already saw a lady walking around with a baseball bat,” Leo sneered, while April protested.

“I think the more ladylike is you Nylon-Leon,” she teased. “Mikey told me how these stockings were looking great on you! I bet it was! You have finer legs than most of the girls have! Life is so unfair, how a mutant could be sexier than me!” she whined.

“He had also a nice ass,” Mikey added, but Raph nudged him had and he shut himself giggling

“Really Leo? Did you try those? I bet it was ridiculous! But well you are already walking around with a purse, so...” Don mocked. It had said that on an impulse, needing to talk to not blow out by stress. First, he needed to deny fiercely and in public that he could find it either wise, to sidetrack future suspicion. Then, maybe it would provoke Leo’s pride enough to show off his beautiful legs. Wait? Did he really said the mental adjective ‘beautiful?’ Ugh. But Leo didn't take the bait.

“If you don’t need them April, feel free to thrown them in the garbage.”

April nodded and while she was putting what she wanted back in the steamer truck, she took the three pantyhose, the nude, the white and the black Leo tried last time.

“Wait!” Don blurted out. “I need them as a spare strap for one of our vehicles!” He was half facepalming from shame, but he preferred to snatch away the precious stocking instead. “Every mechanic would tell you! Stocking could keep your car rolling for a few miles! It could be a lifesaver.”

By the way Mikey’s eyes were oddly shining, Donnie remembered their bet.

“I will keep them in the garage,” he added. “The place where they belong.”

There, their bet was about Donnie having the pantyhose in his room who would never happen. The garage was a safe place, where he could do some experiment without being bothered.

He couldn’t wait and without bothering to tell April a goodbye he made a beeline to the garage.

To be even safer, he locked the door with his security code and panting as he had run ten miles he faced the object of his obsession of the past few days.

He narrowed his eyes and as cautious as it was alien tech, he touched the delicate fabric. It was indeed a sensual feeling, but it was like only worsening the aching in his lower region.

Looking nervously over his shoulder even if he knew nobody could enter, he decided it was the moment.

He had to try them. He decided to chose the white with already a run in it, to be sure to not be discovered. But he didn’t even put on the second on for his left leg that he already knew. He didn’t pop a woody for Mikey in the stocking in the living room, neither he had for himself right now. The pantyhose was exciting only with Leo having those, in mind or in front of him.

He had to face the truth. Leo was the one he was lusting after. The sheer stocking was only like a fancy setting for a jewel. He tried to picture Leo without to see how his body would react but a knock at the garage door made him almost jump out of his battle shell.

“Donnie. It’s me. Open the door!”

Of course, it was Nylon-Leo, the worse one to come to see him at the exact moment where he was still confused about himself and his feelings.

In a blind panic, Don removed the stocking from his right leg and opened the door with a shaky hand. But when Leo appear, Don had been able to go back at his usual jaded face. But Leo didn’t seem like his usual carefree self. His immediate younger brother looked moody.

“I didn’t like a bit your comments about my legs, earlier,” he said with a very straight face and Donnie raised his eyebrows in surprise. Since when Leon was so touchy about his look? “We will settle this tonight, in your room, when Raph and Mikey would be asleep. Mano to mano. Give me back my stocking. I will join you after curfew.”

Mouth gaping, Don handed him the black sheer stocking, wondering what Leo could have in mind, but too taken aback by Leo to protest.

His brain kicked in when Leo was already out and Don tried to understand why Leo was upset to the point he wanted to settle thing between them. Teasing between sibling was a common thing and Donnie had told a few worse thing to his brothers in his life. But, he told himself, Leo had said he would come to his room and likely with the stocking on. His heart missed a beat at the idea, and he pictured mentally for the hundredth time Leo on his bed, sliding sensually his leg in the sheer stocking. It would be the final test, he decided. Maybe if he saw Leo again in the same position and feel nothing, this crazy obsession would fade away.

He tried to keep his mind busy. He got almost the temptation to jerk off with the two remaining pantyhose, but if he dirt them, he would have to wash them and if Leo asked for them and they are still wet, what he could say. He doesn’t know a lot about hosiery, but he guessed he couldn’t put them in the drying machine.

He tried to not be pathetic to the point to watch the clock, but he couldn’t help himself but look a few times. Never before he had thought that the curfew was too late.

At midnight, he left the garage, traversing the living room without giving a glance to his brothers, worried the excitation shone in his eyes. Once he was there, he gave a critic look on his room. Thankfully, he had OCD and the room was neat and tidy. He wondered if he should perfume his room with the Cologne he had made. He was already spraying the perfume everywhere when he stopped himself. If he was doing too much, Leo was enough clever to notice and do math in his head and know what Donnie wanted. His knee suddenly bucked and he sat on his bed, pondering.

What did he want?

He refused to let his mind linger on the voice whispering he wanted sex. It couldn’t be. In seventeen years, he had never thought about having sex that much, and never, never about Leo, neither another of his brothers. What the fuck was happening? How the fuck a mere cheap nylon clothing was able to undo him, a frigging genius, so much?

“Why are you brooding that much? I’m not here to kick your ass,” Leo said, sneaking out of the shadow, making Don startle. His brother was clumsy as fuck while fighting but to be a sneaky bitch, Leo was the absolute queen.

“Like you could, anyway,” Don deadpanned. “So, what is about? Since when we’re not allowed to say our brother would look ridiculous in pantyhose? To me, it’s sound like a common thing to say.”

Leo gave him a cocky smirk, waving the stocking he had in hand and Don swallowed hard. Leo had brought them and would probably put them on.

“Because it’s a lie. I'm sexy as fuck with them and I will prove it to you.”

Confident, he stretched his leg, putting his foot on the bed, next to Donnie’s thing and started slid one of them on his leg, in the more teasing way ever, on damn purpose, to Don’s opinion. The usual sassy genius felt warm, then hot, sweating and breathing heavily. It was the reverse of a striptease, but it was affecting him much harder than anything he had experimented before.

Teasingly, Leo put his foot on Don’s lap, brushing his brother’s groin and Don put all his mental capacities to try to prevent himself to get hard, but he felt like it was trying to swim at the surface with a four hundred weight tied to his legs. When Leo felt the bulge, he grinned.

“So, I guess I’m not ridiculous. Maybe if you are kind enough to admit you bad mouthing me, I would let you undress my legs.”

Don was already ready to tell anything that Leo wanted to get out of the situation, whatever obvious lie it was like there was actual cheese in Cheez Whizz or that Splinter was a loving father, but the second part of the sentence blew his mind.

Leo just offered him _to touch_ , with a low-pitched, lustful voice, with velvety bedroom eyes, his long legs in sheer stocking spread in an inviting angle.

It was insane. There no way Leo don’t know how wrong it was that asking his bro with an obvious boner to undress him. Maybe Leon had no idea how turned on he really was. But even if Don knew it was, to the hell with morality. He never gave a damn about ethics, anyway. It wasn’t an offer Don could turn down. Not after having lusted about this exact moment for days.

Anyway, it was just removing some pantyhose, not real sex. It wasn’t that bad, Don told himself while he was carefully sliding down the stocking, trying to not make his gesture appear like an actual caress, but the fabric was so thin, it was impossible to not touch Leo’s skin. It was ticking Don’s in a pleasuring way and he felt the pressure in his plastron becoming stronger.

“So, Don, tell me. Did you regret having bitched me and these stocking?”

Don was slipping off the second one, his finger stroking the inside of Leo’s thing the more sneakily he could manage and he looked up. He was lost for words, not trusting his voice to not flinch while answering, focused on preventing his dick to pop out.

“Speechless are you?” Leo teased. “Well, kiss my thigh and I will forgive you.”

Don swallowed heavily before brushing his lips on Leo’s smooth skin. His nostril flared up as well as his blood when an aromatic sweet smell came to him. Pheromone translated the part of his brain who was still functional. It’s mean Leo was turned on as well.

Don decided it was a green light. He licked his way up to the joint of Leo’s thigh and plastron, and with a harsh move, he ripped off the last stocking, throwing it away. Pantyhose or not, the turtle above him was enticing and it was like he just healed from blindness, wondering why he had never noticed how Leo’s body was alluring, and his eyes gorgeous and shiny like two black pearls.

But at the exact moment the stocking touched Don’s night table, Mikey busted in the room.

“The pizza guy is there and the pizza is on you, Donnie! Get used to it, bro, because you will have to pay all your life the pizza from now!”

When Don’s shock dimmed a little he understood he had been tricked. All the scheme appeared to him. It was Leo’s plan, that for sure, he understood, grunting his teeth. Mikey must have told Leo about the bet, and asking Leo, the cunning one, how to make Don put the pantyhose in his room. This schemer had planned all of it, going that far to meddle Raph in it to look less suspicious. They probably told the naive leader that they won’t go to bed if it wasn’t Don who demand it. Then, Mikey had spoken aloud and Leo had made a show of himself, knowing very well the effect it would have on Donnie’s mind. 

“It’s Raph who would be happy. He was ready to do your chores in exchange of free pizza,” Mikey said and Don felt even more cheated. If he had been even played by Raph, that was the deepest he could fall in shame. Of course, Raph for pizza would sell out their own mother, if they had one. Even April was probably in it! All his family was witnessing Don making a fool of himself.

“You bunch of sons a bitch,” he cursed. He was incensed but knew he couldn’t do more than curse without him being called for his life a sore loser. It was already bad enough that Leo would never let him live it down that Don had been that carried away by lust that he had licked his thigh. Still cursing, he gave a $20 banknote to Mikey. “And you, you’re a twisted bastard,” he snarled to Leo, pushing him away.

Leo didn’t look impressed a bit and he made move with his chin to ask Mikey to leave. These two were the twins, Don decided. All his life, Mikey had looked up at Leo too much and now, he was even willing to follow him in his evil schemes.

“You are able to whore yourself out for pizza! Unbelievable!” Don barked, when Mikey had left feeling so raw he could even bear a glance on him. “Just fucking get out of it and follow your little sidekick.”

“Calm down,” Leo replied softly. “You know I’m not that much a pizza lover like Mikey and Raph are. Some greasy food would not let me get out of my way. You don’t look stunning in lingerie by eating fast-food,” he explained smugly.

“Maybe not,” Don hissed, “but for a joke or a prank, you are first on the list, you arrogant prick. When Mikey asked you...”

Leo smiled, but with his arm folded.

“I admit it could be true that I’m liking to joke. But it wasn’t the reason there. Besides, Mikey didn’t ask me anything. It was the other way around. What would you say if I told you I asked him to help me to find a way to reach you because I wanted you exactly like you were a few minutes ago? The pizza was only my thanks to Mikey.”

Don’s sarcasm didn’t find any witty reply and he stayed in a cautious silence. He had been enough fooled already.

“Want to see what I drag around in my purse?”

At this, Don’s curiosity awoke. It was something he had wondered a lot, for a long time. Donnie had found this purse, two years ago in a damn left-over from storage units, a few days before Leo’s birthday. He had given it to Leo as a gift and since then, Leo had it on him all the time, not minding at all his brothers sneer.

Leo had never wanted to show him what was inside, but now, he was waving a bottle half-empty. Don’s opened genuinely astonished eyes when he read ‘strawberry- flavored lube’ on it.

“You can continue to lick me all over and well, use the lube on me as you wish,” Leo suggested in a seductive tone. “Or you can be still mad at me. It wouldn't change the fact that you have to pay for the pizza. You know like me that Mikey would never let you live it down. I think I’m a good consolation reward.”

Don shut his brain and with a frustrated growl, he jumped on his brother. This asshole was driving him crazy on purpose for days and he would learn to this jerk to not play a mind game with him anymore and he emptied the bottle, drenching his now out in the open cock with it. Leo wanted it for a while and even if it was wrong and twisted, the idea that maybe Leo was wanting him since he got the bag two years ago was flaring him up even more.  
  
The night had been wild to the point that Don mused again over the possibility the former owner of the hosiery had possessed Leo’s body. Never he could have thought his brother had such a kinky and slutty side and he couldn’t help but think that if Mommy Raph knew his precious baby blue brother was so lascivious in bed, he would have a stroke.

It was only the next morning when Donnie saw the last slice of cold pizza on the counter that he that his unusual good mood turned sour and he realized again how hard he has been fooled. On the moment, he had been too horny to notice but now he could vividly remember that the lube bottle wasn’t new and how Leo was very eager and shameless for a virgin. And he recalled as well Mikey’s comment about Leo’s curves and ass. No wonder he knew about that! This dickhead had groped it.

_“Here another leftover, bro. But don’t put your pantyhose in a twist because you feel like a sloppy second. Raph will do your chore for a month in exchange for the pizza I share with him. You paid for the pizza because I’m sharing Nylon-Leon with you. Leo and Raph are both contents because one is greedy for food and Leo is greedy for sex. We’re a happy family. Don’t thank me, thanks Ginger!”_

Don stayed upset a full minute about how his youngest bros had sex behind his back, and then, he took a bite of the pizza and chewed it. It was still tasting good. All around them was second hand but it was still enjoyable. He remembered with a flush how good it had been to feel Leo’s hot core and swallowed the bite. Anyway, he was the only one making cash in this damn family and so, he was already paying for the pizza all the time and Leo and Mikey would still have sex, but not Don. Besides, Leo had gone very far to seduce Donnie. Donatello couldn’t be the more lovey-dovey of the brothers, to get laid had felt great and well, Mikey could have kept Leon for himself. Instead, Mikey had found in the fine lingerie of an old pin-up an opportunity to play match-maker and share his happiness with his brother and had participated in Leo’s seduction mind-game.

To well considered, he didn’t regret to have lost the bet and mentally, he thanked Ginger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Blue balled

 

 

Don woke up, hissing from the discomfort he was feeling from his aching boner. Each and every morning, it was the same situation. Night after night, he woke up with a woody, and even sometimes with crusty, dried jizz on his plastron. He knew that wet dreams weren’t anything to be ashamed or worried about, but still, it pissed him off.

All of this was that prick Leon’s fault.

Since the night they had sex for the first time, Donnie hadn’t been invited back for a curtain call. By day, Leo had been acting the same as before, and at night…

Well, at night, Donnie couldn’t tell, since the bastard wasn’t coming to his room anymore.

Mikey was the same as always, a cheerful and playful turtle, but Don wasn’t fooled a bit by this carefree facade. Mikey had the same dopey look as before, when he'd been screwing with Leon each night in secret, and for Donnie that meant only one thing.

Mikey was still getting some, while Donnie was the one getting blue balled.

But why? If he remembered correctly from Leo’s lavished face, the sex had been great and he was too much of a genius in any domain to end being a bad fuck!

The first few days after that infamous morning, Don had played it cool and hadn’t chased down his long-legged brother. He was only mimicking Leo’s own behavior, who was treating Don as always, like a mere brother. Maybe he had tired Leo out and the slider needed some rest, Donatello had thought smugly. But now, after one friggin month, Donnie had to face reality.

After his curiosity had been satisfied on Donatello’s account, Leo just didn’t feel the need to pursue with it and attempt more exploration.

Don had been a one-night-stand. Nothing more than a movie with low box-offices revenue, not even deserving of a sequel.

It was a huge blow to his ego, but lately, it was getting even worse. Thinking about his clown of a brother, Mikey having sex when he didn’t get any was making him green with envy and also horny as hell.

In the last two weeks, he had observed them. How had he not seen how stunning Leon was? With those bright, Bambi eyes and long and curvy legs! If he had, Donnie would have grabbed Leo first and kept him for himself. But no, Donnie couldn’t have noticed Leo’s attraction potential, since he had been busy popping out inventions for their security and comfort while Mikey was doing absolutely fucking nothing at all! So now, Donnie was stuck with his mechanical hand from his battle shell to get some sexual thrill, while lazy ass Mikey got the real thing!

It was infuriating!

He had thought to make a sex robot and even started assembling it before throwing it away. The robot would never be as soft or as hot as Leo was, inside or out and wouldn’t moan with such wanton.

Donnie found himself daydreaming in the middle of a Turtle Tank adjustment about how the inside of Leon's thighs had been so silky and delicious, still feeling the taste on the tip of his tongue. To be distracted by his imagination and get hard in the middle of the day wasn’t Donnie at all, and this drastic change frightened him. Thinking about it was only making him harder and getting nothing at all was driving him absolutely crazy. Don couldn’t forget about this night and that was a part of his gloominess. When they had sex, Leo looked like he was really enjoying it, letting out the hottest whimpers, flushed and begging Donnie to give it to him harder.

So why, if he had enjoyed it, did Leo never come back to his bed for fuck sake! Mikey couldn’t be better than him, could he? Jealousy and horniness were undoing him. He wasn’t even able to focus on any work, troubled by this obsessing question! What did Mikey have that he didn’t? A smile? Please! Those are so overrated!

Donnie wasn’t upset to have been used and then rejected, but who the fuck did Leon think he was? Julia Roberts?

With an exasperated sigh, he decided to start the day by taking care of his morning woodie. He closed his eyes, picturing a Leo with curly, red hair, add pantyhose to the mix and the fantasy got more detailed. It was his secret garden, but before being into his own brother, Donnie had always got a soft spot for redhead girls. If Leo was turned into a human woman, he would probably be an audacious femme fatale in a Rita Hayworth sorta way.

Like Ginger, the dead owner of the pantyhose.

Suddenly, a weird idea came to Donnie’s mind and he stopped jerking his wrist on his soft dick. His brother with a wig wasn’t turning him on a bit. Hosiery was enough of a feminization. But to wear them so naturally, Leo must be in touch with his inner female-slut side. Indeed, if they were human, he could imagine Leo as a golddigger like that Ginger lady probably was.

It was true that girls loved funny guys. Donnie had caught enough scenes from romantic comedies to know that. But, maybe like all girls, Leo loved cash and expensive gifts more than jokes and fun. Diamonds were a girl’s best friend after all.

Don blinked while his brain was working full speed. In this house, he was the only one making any cash. In addition to fixing junk that April was selling for them, his official business, Don was earning money in many other, darker ways. He was playing, and winning, online poker and also making up all these virtual scam companies. The last one, about the holistic tea, was doing great. Eagerly, he stood up and grabbed his laptop, to check about his last income.

How he was making money was a secret he kept from his family to be sure they wouldn’t do the same, and to keep them reliant on him. Raph would have a stroke if he knew how much of a motherfucking scammer Donatello was. Leo, Mikey, and Splinter didn’t really care where Donnie had gotten it, as long as they got some too.

He looked with a critical eye at his last baby.  
  
_‘Cultivated in the highlands of Thailand, famous for its abundant rains, fertile soil and clean air. This Leogulan-based herbal tea is sacred in the region with the most centenarians. Several studies specifically support the virtues that are traditionally attributed to this unique plant. In addition, it has been laboratory tested that the saponins concentrated in Leogulan would have a beneficial effect on various aspects of cancer, including prevention._ ’

He googled to see if some party-pooper scientist had found out about the scam. ‘Leogulan’ was still being shown off by scientific studies to be a powerful plant, giving health benefits like improving blood circulation or hair-loss prevention. Not to mention giving an exceptional sexual vigor. Don was making tea with this ‘Leogulan.’ To do it, Donatello recovered the used tea bags, already infused, from Leo and Splinter the only ones into this leaf loose scrap, supposedly to make "compost". Then he dehydrated them, mixed them randomly, and finally divided them into small new bags, like "Leogulan" tea. The cost of its raw material, compared to its resale price, made it make a net profit of 450%. It would be a bummer if someone finds out about this plant not existing.

He checked one of his many different PayPal accounts he had made to be sure not to be tracked and feverishly, he calculated how much money he had, minus the usual monthly expenses. He wrote down the pizza money, still grinding his teeth at the idea that this fucker of a brother Mikey had his stomach full and his balls empty when Donnie was emptying his bank account with his balls full. But with a roar of victory, he wrote the amount he still had in pocket money.

There no way Mikey could compete with this.

The fact Leo didn’t actually have a vagina was meaningless in this plan. Besides biology, what made a girl, a girl? Leo has a nice green hue and a hot body. The little fucker knew it and was maintaining his ‘good-looks’ with care only a girl could have. Neither of them was walking around with a purse or wearing a sleep-mask with eyelashes on it. Leon also had a thing for cosplay, loving to dress-up even before the pantyhose incident and was the only one drinking tea, taking cute sips. All of this made Leo way more girly than them. But the number one reason for Donatello was that Leon was the one taking it up in the ass and obviously, loving it a lot.

Mike could be a great guy, but it was unfair that he was the only one having a taste of this ass, while Donnie got only regret and memories to jack off to. He has to make Leo reconsider his decision about who should be his lover. He had no idea how Mikey had managed to get Leo’s first time, but from what Donnie could tell, the red-eared turtle had not been courted in a flashy way at all, when usually Leo loved showy tributes and the grandiose. To woo him more dazzlingly than Mikey should be easy, since Don had the brain and the cash for it. And well, according to himself, he also had a better body, but after having been rejected so badly after only one-shot, Don was rather confiding in what he was sure to be his real assets.

Now that it was settled, Donnie had still a problem. What he was supposed to get for Leon as a courting gift? What did you give to your brother, who you want to fuck senseless, to encourage him to spread them?

He spends the entire day thinking about it. It doesn’t need to be too expensive. In addition to paying for all the fucking items they couldn’t get by scavenging, Don with that big heart of his, was giving an ‘allowance’ to his brothers. Well, he gave $100 bucks to Raph who was doing the share, splitting with the other family member as the good leader he was supposed to be. Donnie had never cared what they were doing with it, guessing it was only to order some more junk from Amazon and Raph was probably secretly ordering a shit load of this disgusting pineapple fried chicken not even made of actual chicken or pineapple, considering the thick crimson sauce that he was always craving but that Don refused to buy since it was probably just as radioactive as plutonium without the useful benefit of it.

So, Mikey was likely to have like $10 a week.

A hottie like Leo won’t stick for a broke ass, even a funny one, when he can go to a sugar daddy, better good-looking and smarter. Don didn’t even have to spend something in the three-digit numbers. After all, he was working hard for his money, but he didn't want to waste it in a too daring choice. Maybe he can get a new bag for Leo, not from the garbage this time, but on Amazon. There were some pretty nice ones, Chanel copies from China at $35, with free shipping. Yes, it was a good idea. Leo would maybe even think it was a genuine bag from Chanel brand.

Satisfied with himself, Don went to the kitchen humming a Frank Sinatra song to make some espresso. He was there, leaning on the counter and feeling like the king of the world, when he got a huge shock.

Leo entered the kitchen, greeting him in his carefree way and bent over to grab his tea from the bottom shelf of the cupboard.

It was there that he saw it. A blue diamond, stuck in his brothers ass. Don wasn’t ignorant; he knew it was only a buttplug, with a fake jewel at the end. But it meant Leo was indeed using his ass with someone, getting himself fresh and ready for someone else. That also meant it had been bought with Donnie’s cash and it was infuriating him. He was practically paying for Leo having a nice ass for Mikey to fuck.

And this thing was costing him so much more than a damn ‘made in China’ bag!

Don's first idea was screwed and rage and despair overwhelmed him. He wanted to sink into Leo’s silky ass so badly that he struggled a moment to not let his frustration show by howling, but then his brain took over.

It wasn’t game over just yet. He only has to strike back with some fanciest gift that he had usually planned. Was Leo into kinky accessories? Don would serve him right. He stormed out of the kitchen without a word.

His next idea was to buy the most expensive sex toy suitcase ever, with twelve toys in Rose Gold 18k. From her grave, Ginger should encourage him to buy it, but it was $10,000. An indecent price in Don’s opinion when his ten-inches cock would do a better job at making Leon get off, and it was free. Miserly greed, jealousy, and lust were tearing his soul apart, neither sin winning over the other. Then, he decided he didn’t want to buy a gift that Mikey could take advantage off. All the toys were things Leo and Mikey could use together, like the wip or the restraints and Don was done being the fool, paying for others sex-games. Besides, touching an object with Mikey’s cum on it was making him wanting to gag. That guy had no basic hygiene at all, and if Don knew Mikey had used it, he knew he would never dare using it without bleaching it first, which would kill the mood. What he needed to do was to buy something very specific, not to Mikey’s taste. He would buy something for Leo, but for his, Dons, sole pleasure. Something indulging his own kink and not Mikey’s.

The answer was then obvious.

With a few clicks, he found out what he wanted amongst the finest hosiery from Luxury Legs. The lace Roses tights model, which was so delicate it cannot even be dry-cleaned. They had a floral pattern, and three tiny roses embroidered at the back of each ankle which retailed for an eye-watering $345. It was perfect even if the price was also indecent for such a vain piece of clothing. They weren’t cheap, dull and vintage ones like Ginger’s and well, they got the great advantage of being brand new, without any germs or bugs. Mikey couldn’t beat that, and before his stingy nature made him change his mind, he bought them and had them get delivered to April’s, with the 24-hour delay delivery.

Today was Thursday and it was the day he was supposed to give Raphael the weekly allowance but now, it was over. Donnie was done spitting cash at his family to get shit from the fruits of his labor. It was the second part of his plan. If Mikey didn’t even have enough to spare to buy Leon a stick of bubble gum, his brother in blue would be even more likely to crawl to Donnie to be spoiled. Besides him, all his family members were useless, so Donatello was the only logical choice for Leo. When Leo opens his gift, with the so posh hosiery inside, then he would realize it.

 

 


	3. Special Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta

 

“What do you mean by ‘no money?’” Raph asked, frowning.

“I mean exactly that, no money,” Don spat. “What do you want me to tell you? The junk I fix is not bringing back cash like it used to,” he explained, with a shameless poker face on. “We need to make saving and for that, we need to trim the fat and it’s starting by your allowance.”

The three other brothers shared a concerned look.

“Do we need to portion our food to make it last longer, in case?” Leo asked, more serious than Donnie had never seen him and the softshell turtle caught the deep worry shining in Mikey and Raph’s face. A brief moment, Donatello struggled with remorse to make them stress for nothing before composing himself.

“We are not there, but maybe we should take a break from delivered pizza,” he said with an impulse. He had been enough Mikey’s fool like that. “We will just stay with our arrangement with the Target store.”

The arrangement with Target was also Donnie’s making. Ten years ago, before they met April, Donnie had figured out they could use their appearance to scare and blackmail store employees to give them some food or meds. Their father was making a great job of scavenging food, but there was a limit to eating canned beans. Now that Donnie was making money, it was even better. The store was ready to get rid of products in torn boxes, with old-fashioned labels, too close to the expiration date or because they were 'defective’ or 'not trendy anymore.’  
In exchange for a weekly bribe of $100, the employee in charge of throwing to the garbage these unwanted products were only missing the trash container from a few feet, adding some specific items needed, if Donnie had asked him too. Even Raph said it was a great deal. They bought food that would go to the trash anyway, with good money.

Of course, even if it was a saving way to get what they needed, there were things they couldn't have. Usually, they got them on Amazon or other retail website but with Donnie holding the purse string, they couldn't without asking him. Mikey wouldn’t be able to buy some sex toy anymore without by-passing him.

They would have to beg him or in Leon's case, just to spread his gorgeous legs.

“What is the purpose of having a brain, Donnie, if you can’t make some dough with it!” Mikey whined loudly. “Why are you not working as online tech support? I’m sure you would be great!”

That Mikey lazy ass was the one complaining among them was taking the damn cake. As if he would waste his intellect to help some brainless, random guys too dumb to plug a computer and have to fake politeness with them?

“Why aren't you? Why I would be the only one working my ass off? I'm done sharing the money I’m earning with you, a bunch of useless, selfish…” Donnie cut himself. He couldn’t include Leo in this. One didn’t need a brain to know you don’t insult the person you woo. “I’m not the leader. Raph should be in charge to feed his soldier!” he exclaimed, not minding to throw Raph under the bus. Anyway, this asshole had participated in the pantyhose comedy, to eat pizza with Donnie’s money. It was only fair payback! “I did, because I can and I’m a generous brother happy to share what my skill can bring us, but since he is the eldest, it’s to him to spoil his little bros!”

Donatello was bringing on the word ‘share’ the best he could. Maybe Mikey would get the hint and just surrender Leo already.

“You’re right, Donnie. We abused of your kind-heart already too much,” Leo sneered and Don froze on the spot hearing the irony. What an ungrateful jerk! For a moment, he almost had the temptation to check about the return policy for the hosiery shop.

“You think Don is right?” Raph asked Leo, in full guilty leader mode, now. “I’m so sorry, Donnie! What can I do buddy, to help you support our family?” he cried, his big hands open and his eyes misted with tears and Donatello almost facepalmed. Raph didn’t have to have a meltdown. Mikey was the one supposed to feel guilty! Anyway, it wasn’t like Raphael could make money outside of maybe fighting in a mutant-themed illegal arena. Making money with this mutant situation required a cleverness Raph didn’t have. The snapping turtle was only a bulky softie.

“Well, I guess Mikey and I could find a way to make quick cash,” Leon said and Mikey high three him. Don turned livid. What the fuck it was? This wasn’t supposed to bring Leo and Mikey closer, goddammit!

“Don’t be so overdramatic, for fuck sake! I’m sure not needing you both rascal’s trick to make us a living!” Donatello snapped. “I just said that we need only to slow down about compulsive shopping and not letting you get loose with the cash! We need to tell ourselves each time. ‘Do we really need this?’ If the answer is yes, I will buy it,” At this point, Donnie was proud of his speech. It was very sensible and they will admit it. “I only ask for a veto right as the breadwinner!”

Raph nodded frenetically.

“It’s okay, Donnie, we understand! What do you ask is fair!”

Donatello tried to hide his smirk of victory, but his grin faded when he looked at the one he wanted so badly to impress. Donnie didn’t like a bit the shared glance between Leo and Mikey. It was what he wanted to break, this exclusive complicity they keep from their nightly activities. Tonight, when they will do the errands, he would give the first blow to this secret lovers routine.  
****

Usually, they split in two teams to do the errands, to waste less time. It was always Leon and Mikey looking up and keep running the car, while Raph and he were choosing and fetching the stuff because Raph was the strongest and with his mechanical arm, Don could grab many bags. Also, they needed at least one sensible turtle by a team. Raph could be the leader, he was more likely to find an escape plan if the thing gets wrong and it was the same for Leo, enough clever to get them out of the shit if he needed too. Now that he thinks about it, it was probably on these errands, possible only by Don’s smart, that Leo and Mikey had started their love affair. Maybe if Don had been less rational and had teamed-up with Leon, he won’t be at the point to buy expensive as fuck pantyhose.

“So, Michael and Raph, you’ll be in charge to stay in the car and cover for Leon and me,” he explained, expecting already question or protest about the change, after years with an unchanged team. Indeed, Raph’s face expressed surprise, but he knew better than asking a question. It was Don’s money, Don’s rules. The principle was already set up in the mind of the docile leader, but to Donatello’s wonder, neither Leo or Mikey commented.

“Let’s do this,” Leon said carelessly, already jumping out the Turtle tank and surprised but eager, Donnie followed him. It has been a while since he had been alone with Leo. In the lair, there was always an annoying brother close by. Maybe Leo was also looking forward to this, he decided. Perhaps his brother in blue was ‘shy’ and waited to get some private moment with him.

But then, his memory recalled him the jewel butt plug, and that Leo was too a hoe to be ‘shy’ well, not with Mikey.

“There fewer boxes than usually,” Leo said. “Let’s see what we got.”

Indeed, Donnie had not requested any special items to their Target’s accomplice. Well, except one and Donnie couldn’t wait to find out about Leo’s reaction.

With his ōdachi, Leo ripped open a few boxes and bags. There were always checking before bringing them back to the lair. First, the store needed to keep some trash to don’t raise questions. Another reason was Raphael’s severe peanut allergy. His eldest brother never looked before eating something and he could piss Don’s off for his part in the pantyhose play, Donatello wasn’t mean to the point he wanted Raph to die from anaphylactic shock.  
Also, for a logistical reason, they only bring back to the lair what they really needed to waste less time. They don’t need one hundred tissues paper boxes, for example. Well, maybe Donnie was using a lot of tissues paper lately, but it was only temporary.

“Raph’s favorite crackers is not there, neither any art kit for Mikey of his cheese puff!” Leo exclaimed. “You know how Raph is craving these ground pepper crackers! And Mikey complained a lot about being bored to death now that he doesn’t get any paint! And cheese puffs are necessary to enjoy Friday’s movie night.”

The fact was that Donnie had asked on purpose to not have these items. His brothers would see that if they wanted to have some specific not for survival shit, they have to pay their respect to Donatello, the genius.

“What do you want me to say, Leon?” Don retorted, shrugging. “The Target guy probably forget those. Besides, I told you guys that we need to restrain ourselves a little more. Cheese puff and paint are not essential! Mikey and Raph would understand.”

While Leo was opening other boxes, to peek inside, probably looking for the crackers or the art kit, Donnie had a brief moment of regret. Did he was really blackmailing all of them, only to get off? It was very selfish and immoral. But his eyes trailed down his brother shell to his feet, appreciating the long legs, before fixing his eyes on the real prize. Leo was leaning over and the position enhanced his firm ass. Don suddenly remembered like it was yesterday how good it was to pounce in Leon, feeling his hot inside squeeze around his cock.

This ass worth any cheap shot.

It was time to make his first move, he decided, seeing in his own box what he was looking for, Leon's special treat. Giving the luxurious hosiery the next day without any type of mental preparation from Leo would be foolish.

“But I get your teas! You know, the once you tasted only a few times and that you liked so much?” Don exclaimed eagerly. Leo would be stirred that the genius actually remembered his tea taste. The fact was Leo had been quite loudly about him liking it, mourning like a mother burying his baby the day he used the last bag. “There three boxes of it! See: ‘Vanilla Bean Macaron Dessert tea’.”

Leo was too clever to not understand it was his interest to be kind to Donnie.

The blue-banded turtle raised his head, his black-pearled eyes narrow. A sly smile grew on his face and Don felt relieved. Leon was already catching the drift.

“I still have the cheap jasmine one at home,” Leonardo pointed out. “Besides, I guess tea isn’t more essential than cheese puff or ground please pepper cracker. I can live without tasteful tea, but are you sure you want to deal with a bored Miguel, craving some salty snack?”

It was Donnie’s turn to stay mute and pounder what Leo was implying there. Did the little fucker was implying what he thought he did?

“Why are you not hacking the security camera and we won’t serve ourselves? A genius like you’re supposed to be can do that, right?” Leo trailed off. “But I’m sure you don't want Mikey-or Raph- returning home unsatisfied.”

Just by the way Leo had added Raph in his sentence proved that the leader wasn’t the heart of the matter. Mikey was and Leo, this son of a bitch was just threatening him that if Mikey didn’t get his favorite junk, Leo could just comfort him the way he best does, that mean by spreading his gorgeous legs of his.

Don turned livid. If Leo was using this as blackmail it was because this jerk knew Donatello was jealous. To know the little bastard had been aware of his struggle flared up his blood.

“Of course I can cut the power, or hack the camera. I’m not brainless like some of our family members are,” Don snarled. “But why I would do that, uh? Why I would bother myself returning for them? If they want their special treat so badly, they only have to go snatch it by themselves! Why they would get a treat when I get nothing and I'm the one working my ass for?”

Leon was silent, seeming to study Don to find out what's was Donnie actual beef. When Leonardo wanted it and dropped his retarded teenage routine, he could be very smart, almost like Donnie himself.

By his serious look, Don could tell his brother was attentive, giving Donnie all his attention, for once. It gave Donnie the balls to be more explicit about what he really wanted.

“If you want Mikey to get his shitty snack and paint, you’ll have to be nice to me!” he finished, folding his arms.

There. He had spelled it aloud. Now the ball was in Leo's court and he anxiously waited for his brother's answer. Did he had been too bold? No, he wasn’t. They already had sex together and Leo, this lying bastard had even told Donatello he wanted him. So why he had been so shy about this, already?

“Hum, I see,” Leo said thoughtfully, holding his chin. “You want me to be nice,” he wondered aloud like he was genuinely searching a specific meaning to Don’s complain when it was already obvious as fuck. “What if I give you a BJ? Will you do your genius magic and go inside grab Mikey-and Raph's things?” Leo suggested like he just didn't offer his brother to suck him off.

Don's heart missed a beat hearing the proposition. He hadn't expected thing going that smoothly. Well, he had expected nothing, to be honest, except maybe a talk. But he won't show Leon, the smug prick, that he was excited of the prospect to get granted much more than his expectation.

“Why not? It would alleviate some of my stress. I'm all stiff from my computer work,” he replied, trying to sound as dispassionate as usually

Leo dropped on his knee, all of sudden and Don’s heart made another loop in his chest, at the sound of the splashed water. Leo wears a promising smirk and Don's dick trapped in his shell twitched painfully. Leon was better not making fun of him now that his boner-and desire- was apparent.

But Leon didn't look like he was kidding. His mouth was close to Don's groin and he brushed Donnie's slit with his lip. The contact had been light but Don almost jumped out of his shell, like he had been burned. He bit his lip to not let aloud a moan. They were in the open, for Plato’s sake, in the trash alley of Target on all place and the concrete under Leo’s knee was wet by the rain and also dirty. The only light they got wasn’t the moon, but the harsh light of a security lite pole. It wasn't romantic by any stretch of the imagination, but if Leo was fine with it, Don didn't wish it any different.

“Indeed,” Leo whispered seductively. “You're awfully tense…”

Don sneered mentally that if Leo was getting him off daily as he supposed he did with Mikey, Donnie wouldn't be tense from being blue-balled.

“You work so hard for us…”Leo said, his voice in a low, velvety pitch. “Let me show you my gratitude.”

Leon was looking up at him, his bright black eyes shining from erotic promises and Donnie gave in, releasing his purplish big cock with a shaky breath that Leo greeted with a long, wet tongue trail.

“You were pent up,” Leo commented, pumping the swollen flesh. “It’s already leaking! I bet you jacked off yourself twice a day, thinking of me since our last time. But I guess it’s not half good than the real thing,” he added, with a cocky wink and Don blushed hard hearing the blunt truth from his teasing brother. The motherfucker knew Donnie was longing for him and obviously, all the situation had greatly entertained him. While Donatello had though all the last month he was the one too horny, imagining things, Leo had probably shaken his ass and bent over in front of Donnie on damn purpose to tease him. Mikey and Leon, these two fucker rascals, had probably joked about Don, doomed to jerk off while they were having real sex. Maybe they even make a bet about when Donnie would snap and beg on his knee for a fuck.

It was so fitting for Leon and Mikey's childish characters that, with a growl of helpless rage, Donnie took Leo’s head with his two hands, making his brother gag with a sharp thrust deep into his throat. Choking on his cock would maybe remind Leo that Donnie had one too, as good and big as Mikey's, and wouldn’t fuck with him anymore.

Leon made a noise of approval and Don could tell that he had only turned his brother on even more. Don heard a fapping sound coming from below. Leo was now so horny and eager for Don’s cock that he was touching himself.

“You... kinky bitch,” Donnie choked out, like he was the one swallowing ten hard inches. He mouth-fucked Leo with no restraint at all. Donatello wasn’t a tender mutant, to begin with, but being so brutal wasn’t usually "him". Well, he guessed so, not having much experience in these matters. After long weeks of craving for Leo’s body, and wondering why he was rejected, Don was just too horny to miss the opportunity. He had never gotten a blowjob before and it was an incredible feeling. What if Mikey or Raph walked in on them before they were done?

Leo twisted his tongue, flipping it around Don's shaft, tracing the underside with languishing stroke. Don took a harder hold on Leo’s bandana tails, like he was trying to tame a wild stallion. Leo was giving him head so eagerly, with that sinful mouth of his, that Don’s climax was already there. It bubbled up too quickly when he noticed that Leo was fingering himself in addition to beating off. The lustful sight, the sucking noises, the smell of pure sex everywhere, undid Donnie in like three minutes flat after they started. He came hard, surprised about how impossible it had been to hold back. Donnie’s knees buckled and he found himself on the ground too, in front of Leo, blinking, caught up by the slowly fading orgasm. Don wondered briefly if he should kiss Leon, unsure

“That was fast,” Leo teased, grinning and wiping clean his mouth and the wonder about the kiss faded more quickly than Donnie’s force was returning. The smug fucking bastard, Donatello cursed mentally.

“And tick. You were even more pent up than I believed!”

“Shut up,” Donnie grunted, not wanting to hear any smart ass comment about how obviously horny he has been. But he was more mad at himself than at Leo. Donnie couldn’t deny he had come fast, shamefully fast, but it was Leo’s fault to be such a sexy shit and he didn’t need him to rub it in his face. He could understand Leo was turned on and now that Donnie had just come, his soft dick wasn’t useful and that it must be frustrating, but...

Wait, did he just carelessly came in Leo’s mouth? Now that Leo wasn’t bewitching him with his mouth and tongue, Don could think clearly. He didn’t hear Leon spat. That means Leo must have swallowed Donnie’s jizz and Don looked at his brother with a new light. Being that horny and a wild partner deserves admiration. But Leo had no reason to be mean out of disappointment. If his brother wanted a good dicking, he would get one at the minute they would be comfy, back at the lair. He would spread Leo on his bed and fuck him senseless all night long. We will see then if Leo had still this smug smirk, when he would be tired out after his fourth climax, drenched in sweat and cum, covered by Donnie’s scent, begging for a break.

“Now, you should get what you promised to me,” Leo told him, kicking Donatello out of his daydream. It took one moment to the genius to remember what Leo was talking about.

It was indeed true that he had promised to get their brothers special treat, having forgotten about it after such high pleasure. The recall about it pissed Donnie off. To heard Leo’s claim when Don was still surfing on his afterglow was like an icy shower. Even more when it was to satisfy Michelangelo’s whim like Leon was a whore and Mike, his pimp. But he couldn’t argue about it when Leo had respected fully his part of the deal. If he did, Leo wouldn’t offer so amazing reward next time. If Don was playing right, maybe Leo would be willing to continue where the untimely orgasm of Donnie got them interrupted.

He did as he had promised, hacking the wireless security system and opened the back door by using the security code he had already noted a long time ago and that their accomplice had been too dumb to change: ‘1234’.

Leo followed him and grabbed a cart, walking next to Don like they were a regular couple, doing his weekly grocery. It was almost pleasant, he thought to walk at a normal pace and doing a normal thing. Well, he wouldn't push that far and do something cheesy like holding hand as lovers do. Don had never had a quench for normality or romance but it was indeed sweet and he wondered why they didn’t go shopping all the time like that.

Oh yes, stealing was bad, Raph would answer in his simple mind, not realizing that asking crackers when there was no cracker box to throw away was only asking for someone to steal it for them. But Leo didn’t have this kind of morality. When you swallow so eagerly your own brother’s cum, you are too far away on the highway of vice to care about stolen no-name brand cheese puff.

If Raph knew his baby blue’s slut side, the leader would have a stroke, for sure, Donatello thought, sweeping a full shelf of boxes of cracker in the cart, already picturing his brother eating a shitload of those if he knew, to deal with the emotional shock. He was in his intention to be less generous with Mikey, but Leo chose a case containing acrylic, watercolor and oil paints at $50 and another one with marker and color pencil almost as the same price, arguing that with that Mikey would be content for a while, adding three cheese puff bags in the cart.

Don was about to snap that on the street, they were many whores doing blowjob at a cheaper price but he could tell, only by the mocking gleam in Leo’s eyes that his brother would retort him to see if a whore would be willing to do him, with this whole, mutant situation and that if indeed, he found a decayed, junky one, enough geeked to do him, Don would get herpes as a bonus.  
Anyway, he tried to reason, sometimes, Leo and himself were eating cheese puff or ground pepper cracker. Leo and Raph liked to draw almost as much as Mikey and so, it wasn’t that bad. Even he could need to doddle. It was a royal gift from Donnie to the family, to shine to Leon’s eyes. It wasn’t that bad.

If Leo wanted him to play the sugar daddy, he would, pushing father that his brother intended to.

With a slow gesture, he pulled out from his battle shell his wallet, pulling one after one the $20 banknotes he has, to be sure Leo could have the time to count them.

“...and $200. I think we are good,” Don commented, smashing the banknotes on the counter. There, Leo would see that Donnie was an honest, hard worker mutant, deserving the money he earns by his brain. Leo could not be unimpressed by it. “Do you need something, I mean for yourself,” he even added to look more like a generous lord.

“I’m content with my tea,” Leo replied to Donnie’s great relief. He kind of hoped Leo would refuse. There was a jewel section, in the damn Target. He wasn’t yet at the point to buy a diamond ring to his brother to be sure to keep Leo’s ass for himself. But also, his brother didn’t point out about that Donnie had a lot of cash for someone with money issues like he was supposedly having. It could have been a critical misstep. “Let’s go home.”

Using all his mechanical arms and his two biological one, Don held all the boxes he could, almost bending on the weight, while Leo only held the bag with the cheese puff in it, after having fixed back the wireless security system. When they arrived back to the turtle tank, Raph exclaimed about them having taken more time than usual.

“We are not even done,” Don wheezed by the effort, but he still tried to look not bothered by the weight of all the boxes. He didn’t want to appear like a sissy in front of his brothers. “There still two boxes in the alley.”

“Leon is more delicate than you, Raph. No wonder it was taking more time,” Mikey idly said to a puzzled Raph, playing at a game on his phone, not at all concerned about which could be the reason his lover was late while Donnie would have dry out with jealousy at his place. “This body isn’t made for manual labor,” he continued, now ogling Leo. “You are already heartless all bunch of you to make him doing chores, now he had to run errands,” Mikey whined. “These delicate hands are not made to wash dishes or holding grocery bags. Leon, my poor bro, thankfully, you have me to relax, sometimes,” he added, not even having the decency to hide his grin. “If it was only me, I would treat more like you deserve.”

“I’m going to grab these boxes,” Raph exclaimed in a hurry to leave, probably devoured by guilt at the idea that indeed, he had sat on his ass while Leo, apparently more fragile than he thought, had almost died on the effort to hold a damn bag. Donnie, him, was pissed. Damn Leonardo had around the same height and size than him. He wasn’t more ‘delicate’ just sexier, for fuck sake! If Leo was able to bend for Mikey, he could bend to wash a floor! But what was more concerning him was that he was looking like a jerk compared to Mikey shit talking about treating Leo like a Princess.

“I’m not that weak and unskilled with my hands, Miguel, you know that,” Leon flirted back. “I can put up with a lot and, for hours.”

Donnie shook with anger, while putting the boxes in the car. He just spent $300 for these assholes and they dared to talk innuendo in his damn face? Besides, the ‘for hours’ comment was poking him bullseyes, making Don remember how he had come shamefully fast.

All their way back, he stayed gloomily, with a dark expression, while the two responsible for his sour mood were chatting together. At home, he hadn’t wanted to stay to undo the boxes, in a hurry to be alone to think and shut himself in his room or lab. Before he managed to escape, Mikey had the guts to thanks him for the arts, talking bullshit about how he was ‘stirred Don was thinking about him, even if they were short on the cash’. Leo never told about having been the one forcing Donnie’s hand by giving him head in an alley and Donatello decided Leo would be maybe in trouble for having done so. Confused, still a little mad at himself because he felt he had been again manipulated, he wasn’t sure how to felt. Now sitting in his lab, looking thoughtfully at the bust of himself to recall the events of the evening.

Leo had been pleased with his tea, that was for sure. Of course, for a gift of ten bucks, Leo wouldn’t be head over the moon, but after that, he had offered very willingly the blowjob. Don hadn’t been the one suggesting it. He remembered Leo’s slippery mouth squeezing and pumping his dick to completion. Leo had been turned on, this was obvious too. Then, Don had respected his part of the contract and had returned to the store, accepting all that Leo was putting in the damn cart and paying it with good money. By gallantry he then carried all the stuff himself and to finish, he had shut his mouth about Leo giving him a blow job, when he could have boasted about it to Mikey. Now that he thought about all of it, his behavior had been irreproachable. Leon could not fail to reward him or at least thank him, he decided and, impatiently, Donatello waited for the leader’s bedtime.

It was now past one am and the lair sounded eerie silent. Don was debating with himself if he should sleep or go straight to Leo’s room to have an explanation, when a glimpse of movement on the tv screen caught his attention. All around the lair, he had set up six security camera, to be sure not undesirable individual caught get close of them. The six cameras were linked to his computer and the recording was displayed on a widescreen. Don never looked at it very attentively. It was too boring since nothing ever happened, but it wasn’t the case this time. Leo was on the screen. Stunned, Donnie jumped on his keyboard, to press on the keys with a trembling hand to make a close-up. Now, only the camera of the tunnel six was displayed on the 52 inches screen, allowing Don to enjoy the show.

Leo leaned on the sewer wall, showing off all his assets. His rear was lifted, his tail beckoning Donnie to come closer. Leon was acting like he knew he was being recorded and wanted to entice the person watching him on the security camera. His teasing smirk was turned toward the camera, with his lustful, half-closed, black-pearl eyes enhanced by the red stripes and the blue bandana. He seemed to look straight through the camera, like he could see Donnie and was excited by him. Leo’s inviting stare mesmerized Donnie, burning him to the core. He leaned closer to the computer screen.

Leon was pumping his hard cock with steady movements, his hips rolling with abandon like he was already being fucked. If the damn security camera were HD, he could see the precum oozing from Leo’s tip, Don thought with regret, his face now only one inch from the screen, his throat dry with desire. Leo was sucking on his own fingers like had done on Donatello's cock earlier. Leo caressed his ass with the wet fingers, stretching his buttocks apart to let the camera show what he had to offer. Then, he started fingering himself hungrily, while still pumping his hard cock with the other hand. His movements were becoming jerky. The excitement must be building in him. Leo looked like he was moaning a lot, and despite the mute recording, the image of that open mouth went straight to Donatello’s groin. It looked like an invitation, he decided. Leo was sneaky under his bratty behavior. Maybe he knew where the cameras were, and that Don could see him from there. Yes, it was obviously a green light. One didn’t need a brain as big as Don's to figure that out. He knew exactly which tunnel Leo was in, and he was about to run to him, when...Mikey appeared on the camera too. Donnie was overwhelmed by jealousy and shame. Had Leon and Mikey played him? Or had he played himself?

They kissed like they wanted to aspire each other soul and it didn't take time before Mikey started to pound into Leo. At first, the rage was the strongest in Donnie and he was very close to smashing the tv with his tech bo. Then, he decided Leo wasn’t worthy he buy a new computer and decided to just turn it off. But like it has a mind of his own, his hand slid between his thighs instead of pulling the plug. He fought his desire a moment and Don pressed his palm over his bulging slit to hold it in, not wanting to jerk off on his brothers having sex again. His fingers scratched his plastron in an attempt at resistance but his cock slipped suddenly between his fingers and Donnie started to pump himself with furious pull, mad but too horny to care.

The climax was bittersweet, almost painful because it had been sharper. Watching his sibling having sex had pissed him off but turned him on, he realized spitefully, looking at his palm, stained with cum.

But it wasn't over, he thought. Today, except for the teas, Donnie hadn’t done anything to please Leo directly. The errand and the annoying presence of their sibling had prevented Donnie to woo his brother. But tomorrow, Leon would have his pantyhose and his inner courtesan would be delighted. If his brother was ready to suck him off for a few cheap items, what he would do when he would unwrap this luxurious gift? Besides, the hosiery would be Leo’s only, now like the tea he had to share with their father or anything they used in the damn lair, from soap to ice cream.

Donnie wiped himself clean and then, he remembered Mikey’s hint about Leo being too delicate to do the daily chores. It was only bullshit. Kissing Leo’s ass was a sure way to fuck it right after, but Donnie knew Mikey was all fancy talk with little action. Michael was the laziest of all of them and he could love sex with him, he wouldn’t bring himself to help Leo to do the vacuum or the dishes. Talk was cheap, Donatello decided. Leo wanted to be treated as the damn Marquise de Pompadour? Don would serve him right. He would show Leo that even if he had come very quickly today, he could make up for it tenfold. Donnie was more hardworking, more dedicated, smarter and more generous and in short, much more deserving to tap Leo’s nice ass than Michelangelo. Comforted that the next day would be better, he fell asleep.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm clock buzzed and Donatello opened his red-rimmed eyes, disoriented. It was 6:15 in the frigging morning. Why in the world he had set his alarm almost two hours earlier than usual? Then, the memory of the day before came back to him. The blowjob in the Target back alley followed by Leon and Mikey rough fucking in the sewer tunnel. He also remembered his plan. The first step required him to wake up before everybody to make breakfast.

Leonardo was the one in charge of preparing meals and doing the dishes afterward. Then, his last chores were to vacuum the main floor. Michel and Raph were sharing the other chores, like the laundry and the bathroom, etc. Only Donnie had no one chore attributed to him because he was already making all the lair liveable, and bonus to make money. Maybe from the point of view of his brothers, Donnie was sitting with a thumb up his ass. Usually, he wouldn’t give a flying fuck about what these bozos think, but Leo’s opinion had taken value when Don had discovered how sexy his brother in blue could be.

So the reason he was waking up so damn early was to make breakfast since Mikey had commented about Leo ‘working so hard.’

The prospect to maybe push Leo down on his bed for his trouble gave him the will to leave it, and with slow gestures, still half-sleeping, he got his clothes ready to dress after his shower. He had no idea what he should cook for a meal. He had never cooked before in his life, but he knew how to read in six languages and following a recipe should not be harder than assembling the damn Ikea couch. His mechanical arms would make the process even faster, and all would be ready before Leo woke up at 7:30.

In the shower, Don jerked off with no restraint at all. All his brothers were still sleeping. The probability to be walked in on was almost zero, and well, his male pride was at stake. If he came again after less than five minutes, Leon would be done with him and he would be labeled a one pump chump for life. In the sewer, Mikey had lasted for about twenty-five minutes, but that was normal, Donnie thought bitterly. Mikey was so used to having sex, after maybe months or even years being Leo’s partner, that he could hold back better. It was unfair to compare them.

After his session of self-stimulation, Don walked in the kitchen. After a quick look at what they had for ingredients, he typed on his cellphone to look at what he could do. Don set himself up for some chocolate chip pancakes. It would please Mikey, Raph, and Master Splinter as well, and that meant nobody could claim it had been made for Leo only and forbidden them to eat it. It wasn’t Leon’s birthday either, for him to do something out of the ordinary, and so he could not justify favoring Leo.

He pulled out pans, eggs, and flour, and started the breakfast. It was easy, he realized, and almost fun. Don was done with the mix when Leo walked into the kitchen.

“Already up? I didn’t mark my calendar, is today when pigs fly?” Leo asked nonchalantly, not at all surprised like Donatello had believed he would be. “Or have you decided it will cost you less to poison us once and for all?”

The ungrateful motherfucking jerk, Don cursed mentally. If Leo didn’t have such a nice ass, Don would throw the pancake mix in his prick face. Then he noted Leo was holding onto the wall, probably barely standing up because of his sore hips, and jealousy made Don purse his lips.

“I guessed that after your trip to the sewer you would maybe oversleep and have a hard time even sitting in your bed, let alone walking,” Donnie declared, his voice clipped. “Sorry to be a considerate brother.”

“Humm.”

Leo didn’t quite answer, preparing his tea, not at all bothered by Donnie’s hint about what he did in the sewer. That meant Donnie’s hypothesis about Leo knowing about the cameras was true. But why was the bastard was teasing him? Were Mikey and Leo were getting off on this, the rascals?

Don was so mad that he got tempted to flip the table.

“Don’t you have anything more to say?” he growled, his eyes flashing with anger while a very calm Leo poured hot water into his favorite cup.

“And you?” he replied, his gorgeous onyx eyes locking up with Don’s, and Don was struck speechless. His brain barely recorded Leo stretching out his hand, dipping his finger in the pancake mix before putting it in his mouth to suck it clean.

“It’s delicious, Donnie,” Leon murmured, his tongue twirling around his own finger, leaving shiny trails of saliva on it. His brother was staring at him with half-lidded eyes and Don realized with horror that he was hard, and Leo didn’t even touch him. How the fuck he could he be so reactive all of sudden? He had just jacked off in the shower barely fifteen minutes ago! He should be able to resist, but Donatello was already horny as fuck. If Leo kept up with his teasing, Don would fucking come only from watching Leo sucking his damn finger, and he knew Leo would never let him live it down. “So sweet…” Leon purred and Donnie’s cock twitched with excitement.

“Stop already! You haven’t even showered, and you put your dirty finger in the mix,” Don protested, trying to sound not hysterical. “Besides, it’s a health hazard to eat raw eggs!”

“Oh, you are so considerate,” Leo replied ironically, with that smug smirk of his, and Don almost gave in to the idea of smashing the bowl in his face. “From now on, I’ll be more careful about what I put in my mouth.” Donatello caught his drift. Why the fuck had he gone to the trouble of waking up early to please this asshole, only to be threatened with a lifetime free of blowjobs was beyond him. Where had he fucked up?

Don debated a moment about what to do, his eyes narrowed to slits as he watched the jerk sipping his tea.

Before Don could make a decision, Raph stepped into the kitchen.

“Hey! What’s up guys?” Raph greeted them in his usual loud voice. Now, he had probably woken up their dad and Mikey, while Donnie had planned for an entire hour without any fear of interference. How could this fucking day get any better?

“Donnie is making breakfast,” Leo replied idly. “And not simple peanut butter toast. We got pancakes! He was feeling kind today,” he concluded, looking down at his tea mug but with a mocking grin.

Raph snapped his head toward Donnie, deep concern written on his face.

”Don? Are you feeling okay, buddy?” he asked, with worry.

“I’m fucking fine!” Don snapped, throwing his arms above his head in exasperation. Why were these jerks making a big deal about the damn pancakes! “This is the last time I'll be doing something for you, you bunch of assholes! I hope you choke on it!”

He stormed out of the kitchen, bumping Leo’s shoulder on his way, but Donnie was too pissed to care. Why couldn’t he do something nice for them without looking freaking suspicious? Was he usually so mean that he couldn’t even friggin give them a hand in the kitchen?

When his anger subsided one hour later, Donnie became angry at himself instead. What he did had given the exact opposite effect of the purpose that he had in mind. Now, Leo must think he was a douche even more, and Don was even farther away from getting some.

Later today, Don would get the pantyhose, the ace up his sleeve. He had already texted April about how she had to drag her ass to the lair pronto once she received the package. Since it was the usual way he spoke to April, she wasn't suspecting anything so far. Donatello had his pride. He didn't want their friend to spread the word that Don needed to spend cash to get laid, or that she would warn Mikey, or worse, Raph. Their damn eldest brother would set the nylons on fire and to lock Leo up like Rapunzel until the red-eared slider isn't attractive anymore. Their dad was the least likely to meddle in Donnie’s business. Master Splinter was clever enough to know that he needed to stick on Donnie’s good side if he wanted to keep enjoying his Japanese shows on tv. Leo taking his brothers up the ass wasn't as a critical matter as a blackout, if their brother was enjoying it, and Don could tell first hand that behind his nonchalant attitude Leon was a nympho, greedy for cock.

Even with the fine hosiery coming, Don needed to get Leo in the right state of mind. He had considered helping his brother his chores throughout the day, putting his own projects on hold. But how he could do that with the whole family on his shell? If they were making a big deal out of Donatello being nice, it would make him look ridiculous.

He was still thinking about it when Raph knocked at his door. The bulky leader popped his head through the door carefully, and Don bit his lip, annoyed by the interruption and how fidgety Raphael was. As if he, Donnie, was a frigging mad scientist monster, playing with volatile and dangerous chemicals. Well, maybe there was a bit of truth in that statement, but Raph was exaggerating things with his scared squirrel expression.

“April got her first paycheck in a while, and bought that new game "Alien vs Unicorn". She invited us over this afternoon. We need our driver,” Raph explained, uneasy, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, sure,” Don replied absentmindedly. If they were going to April’s place, it would maybe be easier to get his package, and hopefully, no one would question him about it.

“Okay, so it’s you, Mikey, and me,” Raph told him. “Leo said he would pass because he got chores to do. So, try to not rub this in his face. He’s been looking forward to playing this game since last summer.”

Don’s mind raced. This was an easy way to get points from Leo. If Donnie stayed behind, doing Leo’s chores, his lover-to-be could play the video game. It was the best way to win over a teen heart. Now that he thought about it, maybe he should have bought the videogame, instead of the luxurious hosiery. But the video game wouldn't look like a courtship offer, like the pantyhose was. It wasn't a gift for Leo. It was also a message.

“You or Leon can drive,” Don said. “I don’t feel like going out and I have stuff to do. I can easily do Leo's chores. You know how efficient I am. Leave it to me.”

Raph opened wide eyes,

“But you never want us to use any vehicle if you aren’t there,” he exclaimed. “You said you don't trust us alone with one of your babies!”

Indeed, now that Raph brought this up, Don bit his lips. Sharing had always been an issue for him, and his siblings were far too careless and reckless to be left alone with his mechanical children. But it was either hand over the Battle Shell or be doomed to a life with his hand, watching on Leo and Mikey doing it in HD. The choice was tearing his soul apart, but Don yielded his possessiveness to his lust.

“You are adults, right?” he muttered, the sentence sounding wrong at his own ears. “You can drive three blocks from here to April’s place without fucking up the van, right?

Raph’s face lightened.

“Sure thing, Donnie, bro!” he shouted eagerly. “I swear we won’t mess with it! I will drive it all by myself, very carefully!”

Being delicate, sneaky, or even a good driver wasn’t Raph. Damn, he couldn’t even back into a parking space, much less parallel. Moreover, Raph was always afraid that a kitten would run across the street and that he hit the poor animal, by accident.

“Leo can drive,” Don replied, all stiff with reluctance. But if he had to let one of his brothers drive, it would be better to choose the lesser evil. Also, maybe Leonardo would be pleased to have been chosen over Raph. Who was the leader had never been an issue between them. They all liked Raph enough not to let their minds linger on whether another one could make better decisions. Anyway, they all agreed they preferred a soft leader, easy to coax, than a very stiff one who would make them train endlessly.

"Okay, I’ll tell the guys!" Raph said, beaming. "Thanks, Donnie!"

The relief shown by Raph made Don wonder. It was like Raph was actually glad Donnie wasn't going to come with them. The softshell turtle decided it was because Raph didn't want his ass kicked at 'Alien vs Unicorn'.

Before they left, Don held Leo back for a moment.

"April has received a package for me. Could you bring it home?" he asked. "Don't open the box, and bring it to me in the lab after curfew" There. He had said it. Don hoped his excitement didn’t show too much and arouse suspicions. "Please," he added, even if it wasn't a word Donatello used ordinarily.

Leo looked at him with curious eyes, but nodded.

"No problem, bro. You can trust me for this. Thanks again for the chores. I was really looking forward to this game," Leo said in a deep, velvety voice. "I know I will come back pumped on with energy."

Donatello couldn't help but picture an energetic, eager and grateful Leo coming back. Just the right mood to receive Don's gift.

As soon as they left, Don went to check the chores list and his eyes widened in surprise. How it could Leo have so much left to do? What did this rascal do all week long? Dishes, vacuuming, even the bathroom and the laundry. The laundry was usually Mikey's job, and the bathroom was Raph's, but there was no mistake. This week, all of it was on Leo's list.

What could Don say now that he had promised he would do it? With a sigh, Don pressed the button to activate his mechanical arms.  
***

It was late, and Don was starting to worry that Leo actually opened the package, and he and their brothers were too busy laughing their asses off about Don’s obvious hosiery fetish to come home. He had done all Leo’s chores, and the annoying suspicion that he had been taken for a fool was creeping into him, as well as worries for his precious Battle Shell, when he heard his brothers return.

Don ran to the garage, his insides clenching with stress, not sure what would be worse between being discovered as a pervert or that the vehicle had been scratched. Definitely his true nature being found out, Don decided. Building a vehicle was a matter of a few weeks, but none of his brothers would ever forget that Don had bought pantyhose after bitching about them publicly.

Worry didn’t stop Don from checking all four sides of the truck, and he uttered a long sigh of relief when he saw Leo leaving the vehicle, the last one, the unopened package in his arms.

“I told you, you can trust me,” Leo said, handing him the package. “You see? No harm has been done to your baby!”

Leo’s tone was slightly mocking and nerves and tiresome got the better from Donnie. It wasn’t what he deserved after such an exhausting day.

“It’s even more surprising than me doing breakfast, if you want my opinion,” he sneered. “Considering how clumsy you are.”

At the moment the words left his mouth, he regretted to have told them and wanted to smash his own head on the concrete, but it was too late even if Leo looked not too much bothered by his comment.

“I guess then you don’t need my clumsy ass in your lab after curfew, anymore” Leo said and Donatello wanted to howl. It was maddening how Leon had him by the balls without even trying!

Don struggled hard, but managed to utter something close enough of ‘I’m sorry,’ and to ask Leo again to be there.

“Okay,” Leo shrugged, like he had no care in the world, ”but you owe me. I actually feel like going to bed.”

Donnie didn’t let himself be coaxed by that aside. Bed for Leo didn’t necessarily mean sleep, so he simply replied ‘see you later’, before trying to get his set up ready.

Don’s lab wasn’t famous for its romantic ambiance, but it was the only private spot on the second floor. Don tried to make it more pleasant with some scented candles and by laying a blanket on the table. He had unwrapped Leo’s present to put it in a nicer gift bag.

It was now past curfew, and Don waited in his office chair, fidgeting, the gift bag in hand. He wondered what he would do if Leo didn’t come. Would he chase him to his bedroom? He wasn’t sure whether his pride would allow it - and then Leo pulled the curtain open, with a smug grin plastered on his face.

This is it, Don told himself. He had to make his move and do it right, and he wouldn’t be doomed with his hand as his only lover.

“It’s about time,” he snarled, the stress he felt overflowing into his voice. The wait had been a long agony and he almost felt Leo did it on purpose.

“Sorry, I wasn't aware you were waiting so eagerly for me,” Leo teased. “No matter how curious I am about whatever you need or want, I really do look forward to being in my bed,” he said. “So, what’s all this mystery is about?”

“I have a gift for you,” Don said, choosing to be straightforward and get to the interesting part of the evening already. “But you need to lay down.”

He had been more rude that he intended to be, but Leo simply went and sat on the covered table.

With a lump as big as a pumpkin in his throat, Don pulled out and unfolded the precious hosiery, with the same respectful care as a bishop unfolding clerical vestments.

“This is for you,” Donnie said with a husky voice. “Please be careful with them, they cost a lot of money.” he couldn’t help but add.

“Really?”Leo asked. “So, if we are short on money, why buy them? I’m clumsy, remember, and I could put a run in this fancy hosiery.”

Don bit his lips. Of course, Leo would hold a grudge.

“Because you’re pretty in them,” Donatello yielded. Leo was a proud son of a bitch. Hearing such praise from Donnie might coax him. “And I love the mood they put you in,” he added, to be sure to be understood.

“I see,” Leo said and he took the fine sheer stockings in his hand, stroking the fabric, and sliding his long legs inside them. Don stared, diamond hard, his hands on his lap to hide his erection, even if he was pretty sure that Leo - the prick - was fully aware of the state Don was currently in.

But he had chosen well and the hosiery was worth the cash he had spent. Its suited Leo perfectly.

Leo half-reclined in front of Donatello, his legs clothed in the delicate smoke black sheer fabric with his lustful face above them. With difficulty, Don managed to hold back. He had no idea how to get to step 2, and, well, he had kind of hoped Leo would catch the drift before he had to do anything.

  
“Do you want to play a game?” Leo asked. “The kind of game with both our cocks out in the open,” he specified and Don’s throat grew dry with desire.

He tried to accept and still look dispassionate and probably failed, but Don was too horny to care. Don didn’t protest when Leo tied him to his office chair. Leo’s groin was almost at the height of his face, and Don couldn’t help but drool at his brother’s scent and the view he got of Leo’s ass filled by a buttplug.

“Do you like my ass?” Leo asked, teasing. Don nodded, too mind blown by the visual to actually answer with words. “Do you want to see it filled with a cock?”

Donatello nodded again. He couldn’t believe it; just the idea of sliding into that hot core was almost making him come there and then.

It took Don a while, at least one full minute, for his brain to record that Mikey was actually standing next to them. Don was still caught in the shock of realizing that all this time Mikey had been hidden in his lab cupboard, when he realized that his brothers were already on it and that he would get a closer look to what he had already witnessed by the security camera.

Don was tied at the chair, unable to yell, without attracting undesirable attention like Raph’s or Master Splinter.

Mikey was stroking Leo’s body, making a show of it for Don’s benefit, Pride made the genius choke on the curse he wanted to spill.

“I received it,” Mikey whispered, kissing Leo’s temple. “Don, bro, I hope you will like it too. I’m sharing it with you, dude.”  
Mikey showed off from a hand a lube bottle and from the other a long metal rod, what he looked to have ‘received.’ Donatello struggle don his office chair, but Leo had restraining him too tightly. He knew what that rod was. It was to stimulate the urethra - a place he had never been curious to explore.

Don understood he had been nervous for nothing when Mikey spilled the lube onto Leo’s cock, rubbing it over the head. Fascinated, Don watched the rod entering in Leo’s dick slit, while his brother moaned low and hoarse, his head shaking from side to side, trembling from head to toes. Don couldn’t touch, but watching it was putting fire in his veins, even more than if he had been the one sliding the rod so steadily and deep. Carefully, Mikey thrust his cock where the buttplug had been, and, stunned, Don looked at the one he wanted for himself getting fucked senseless by his rival. Mikey bent Leo so that the blue mask hovered just above his purple one, the long tails of Leon’s bandana whipping Donnie’s face. If Leo turned his head, they could kiss. Leo wasn’t paying any attention to Don really, except for some lustful glances, and Don felt the precum wetting his cock’s tip from how hot the show was. Even if he was pissed at not being able to touch himself or Leo, Don had to admit it was turning him on. He couldn’t be the one with his dick up Leo’s ass, Donnie felt like his gaze was as stimulating for the red-eared slider as the rod. From an outside point of view, he was being humiliated and teased to death, but in fact, he felt like most of Leo’s pleasure was to see him helpless and craving for him.

But after fifteen more minutes of the show, it was starting to become unbearable. Don needed to cum or he would disintegrate.

“Fucking let me go,” he muttered, but Leo only gave him a sneer.

“It looks like the lesson we wanted to teach you isn’t sinking in! I’m sure you can ask properly, if you try.”

A lesson? Don couldn’t have the time to ponder over it as Leo shared a hot kiss with him.

“I was right - You drove me crazy on purpose?” Don exclaimed when he could breathe again. “You little motherfu…”

Another kiss, even more greedy than the first, cut him off. Licking his lips, Leo locked eyes with Donnie.

“And what about you? Getting jealous? Plotting against your own bro to keep me for yourself? Blackmailing us with money? Treating me like I was some slutty golddigger?” Leo exclaimed, even if his voice was hoarse from pleasure. “I can’t believe you left the price tag on, on purpose. That was a low move, bro.”

Don blinked, speechless. Had he been so obvious? It looked like he had, considering the sneer both Mikey and Leo gave him after they kissed.

“Even if it was fun to let you make a fool of yourself, pay for our wine and do our chores, the only thing you had to do was ask nicely,”Leo explained. “That is what we tried to do, give you a lesson in being a gentleman.”

Had he been so obvious? Don wondered. Had he driven himself nuts when the only thing he should have done was to simply ask?

“It...now it’s too late, right?” he stammered, sweat beading on his forehead, now drenching his purple bandana.

Mikey removed the rod, because Leo looked so flustered at the moment that he was probably overstimulated. The air was raw and thick from the pheromone cloud in the room. Don felt like it was the most twisted pleasure he had felt in his life; to brush the tempting flesh without getting any satisfaction, doomed to only watch, mesmerized by the long legs wearing the sheer hosiery.

“Let's see if I can stretch like these sturdy $345 nylons you gave me,” Leo murmured. "But you have to say 'please'".

"Please, "Don choked, feeling like his blood was boiling. "Please, let me touch you..."

Both Mikey and Leo grinned to have tamed him but Donnie was too horny to care. Between his pride and the supple body, the choice was easy. 

Mikey stepped back and Leo changed his position to sit on Don’s lap, sliding himself on Donnie’s hard cock. Mikey installed himself behind and with a hiss of pain, Leo welcomed the addition, gyrating his hips to take his two brothers more deeply. For the tenth time, Don thought he would just lose his mind from pleasure, tied up to his chair, his cock squeezed in such a delightful heat. Sharing wasn’t something he thought he could like, but still he was there, feeling Mikey’s cock sliding against his in Leo’s tight hole. He had been scared at one moment it was too much for their brother but only by Leo’s face, he could tell his brother was having a great time. He felt Mikey’s dick twitch and his slick cum covering Leo’s inside but instead of disgusting him, he made him desperately moving his loins to get deeper in his brother. He had been himself milked dry, when Leo passed out from exhaustion, a blissful smile on his lips.

Mikey stepped back and untied Don. With a sigh of well-being, Donatello unfolded his stiff limbs. Mikey put a finger on his lips to signify they should be silent, and they both bore Leo to his bedroom and tucked him in bed.

“So, what now?” Donnie wanted to know. “Are we actually sharing Leo and you have no hard feelings about it?

“It depends on you,” Mikey shrugged with a sneer. “Did you learn your lesson? We saw your effort today and decided to reward you, but if you start to misbehave and act like a selfish asshole, I could maybe be less sharing, you know.”

“I will give you back the allowance,” Don yielded. It was the thing his pride was the less reluctant to give in. but Mikey didn't look to be impressed by Donnie's generous offer.

“Are you wondering how Leo and I got so nice sex toys?" he asked and Donnie locked up, his curiosity awoke.

“I had this mutant youtube chain where I’m testing them. Sex toy companies gave me full of free samples of their product to be on my chain. I have like sixty-thousand followers. That gave me full of cash too, so I’m not in need of yours.”

Donatello couldn’t believe it.

“How long?” he asked through clenched teeth.

Mikey pretended to try to remember.

“Maybe one year,” he mused aloud and Don balled his fists. This bastard was spending Don’s cash for a year when he got his own. But what he could do? He had too much pleasure tonight to get in a fight. He had been dumb, he had only himself to blame. Besides, Mikey admitting it and telling he didn’t need Don’s cash to make a living was a sure sign, Mikey was done abusing his generosity and innocence. “I think you got to see Leo is very eager to try new things.”

“Okay, I get it,” Don muttered. “I will be nice and said please, and wait for my turn and share.” He was happier than what he looked like but he wasn’t sure he wanted Mikey to see how pathetic he was. But suddenly bristled, he paled.  
“Does that means you recorded us for your mutant youtube chain”

Mikey didn’t quite answer, only dodging the matter by telling about it ‘wasn’t biggy’, when he was boasting ten minutes ago about all his followers. the idea that people had seen him strapped on a chair, lusting for the guy fucked on his lap gave him a new boner.

I know you will see it in our way,” Mikey said. “Leo is pretty good to guess what people kink are. He guessed that for a proud asshole like you, a cuckold position would be a delicious and forbidden spice. We knew you will like it, if we can get you there!”

Mikey didn’t look mad a bit and Don was too dizzy by the events and the afterglow to push further the matter.

“Well, if you don’t have any more shocking revelation to make, I’m going to bed,” Don murmured. “Because you both jerks made me do all your chores all day while you were having fun.” Suddenly, an idea took Donnie. “And what about Raph? Has he aware of your little sexual exhibition? Was he a part of your twisted scheme?”

“He wasn’t,” Mikey sworne, “Well, he wasn’t aware he was, but this is where we need your big brain,” Mikey said, with a toothy grin.

Don frowned, knowing out of instinct he would not like it.

“Leo and I have imagination as you could see,” Mikey explained, “but next step is a more tough cookie than you, but I swear you will get your fair share of fun in this. Leo and I felt closer and have more pleasure since we got you in the game” he winked, finding the situation highly entertaining. “But Leo is a family guy, you know and well…He wants Raph with us as well.”

Flustered, Don didn't get angry or indignant like he thought he could have been Tonight he had got to know part of him he didn’t know before and using his brain to trap Raph in this sexual foursome sex game was a very enticing idea.

“I’m in.”


End file.
